Encounters
by Selece
Summary: Ruki's walking through a crowd, she meets Ryou. What'll happen? A pretty plotless(--;) oneshot Ruki/Ryou coupling fic.


Notes: Erf... I caved in and actually made a fic! ^^; It's my first making one so... not too many flames ok?! I tried to keep them in character but again, don't flame if they are out of character. I also use the original names... not the dub ones. Oh and the disclaimer... *sighs*   
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, it belongs to Toei Animation and all the other companies/people who own it ok? But I own Ryou!! *sees people with lawsuits* Uhhh I take that back, although I wish I did own him, erm anyways yeah.. Digimon is not mine blah blah blah. Do you people even read the disclaimers? I certaintly don't when I'm reading a fic! --; I mean, come on! People know that you don't own it because obviously you would be imposing your idea in the manga or tv show or making it into an official doujinshi or something! Ok, I'm done ranting. -^^-   
  
This is a oneshot Ryou/Ruki coupling fic so please don't read this if you don't like it! Ok, you can go on to read this. ^-^;   
  
Dialogue = "  
Thoughts = '  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A lone girl was walking through a thick crowd listening to her CD through her headphones. She seemed not to notice anything around her, only pushing her way through, wanting to get away from the busy and rushed state of these people. She had a cold expression on her face, one that showed that she was not a person whom one would take a liking to immediately.   
  
"Oi, Ruki! Wait up!!" a male voice called out amongst the crowd.   
  
The girl narrowed her eyes. She knew who this voice belonged to and began walking faster to avoid him catching up to her. But to her disgust, he caught up to her rather quickly and began talking to her.   
  
"Hey, didn't you hear me calling you back there? You could've waited for me you know." he said grinning.   
  
Ruki gave no reply. 'This guy, what a nuisance! What the hell does he think he's doing following me around?' Ruki thought angrily.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and saw a hand waving in front of her face.   
  
"Ruki? You there? Why'd you stop walking?" Ryou asked.   
  
Ruki mentally cursed to herself for stopping and looking like a daydreaming fool in front of Ryou. She turned and faced him, looking at Ryou squarely in the eye.   
  
"You have a problem with me stopping? If I remember correctly, aren't you the one that started following me? Why are you following me anyway? It'd be much better for me if you left me alone you jerk!" Ruki spat out.   
  
Ryou looked momentarily surprised at Ruki's outburst. A smirk slowly donned his face and said back, "I don't think I heard any protests when I was walking beside you before. Why are you yelling at me now? Could it be that the Digimon Queen is actually softening up to me?"   
  
Ruki knew his implyed meaning and glared at Ryou icily. Through clenched teeth Ruki said, "The day when I'll start liking you is when I lose to a rookie Digimon card player, which will be never." She whirled around and started to sprint towards the direction of her house.  
  
Ruki then felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to yell at him when suddenly she saw him leaning closer to her face and felt his lips on her own. Her eyes widened in surprise and then hardened. She pushed away from him and punched him in the stomach. Ryou doubled over in pain.   
  
Ruki said angrily, "You may be popular with everyone else with your so-called charm and wit but that doesn't work with me oh so great Legendary Tamer.", her face had a look of loathing, "I'm surprised you don't know that by now." She turned around to walk away when she heard him speak.   
  
'She's cute when she's angry.' Ryou thought amusingly to himself. Ryou had stood up and walked right behind Ruki.   
  
She stiffened as he whispered in her ear, "That's what I like about you Ruki. You have a spirit and determination that I admire. You're not like other girls, you don't give in to anything and you don't take crap from others. But you really should try to lose that heart of ice... everyone should see the real you, the one you refuse to show anyone." He leaned away and began walking in the other direction.   
  
Ruki seemed to be taken aback at his comments. "Ryou!", He turned around at the sound of his name, "What do you know about me? Don't say things that you don't know about Ryou. Don't think that I'm truly kind, for I'm not." Ruki said warningly.  
  
"I didn't think you would understand. But I'm determined to warm you up and bring that warm and caring side out." Ryou said grinning.   
  
Ruki glared at Ryou and then swiveled around and began once again, walking towards her house. "Ja mata ne, Ruki!!" Ryou yelled out. Ruki, without stopping, said "Ja." softly but curtly without turning around.   
  
Ryou widened his eyes when he heard that. 'So, the cold-hearted Digimon Queen is already changing huh? Maybe one day, she'll have feelings for me the way I do for her. One day...' he thought to himself smiling sadly. He turned back around and slowly started to walk back to his house.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, how'd you people like it? I didn't want Ruki to give in so easily... she's not like that! I think I made Ryou a bit too snotty but... ehehe.. ^^;;; Oh and please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors I might have made.... --;   
  
Hn... you know, it's really amazing actually how many people like this coupling now. When I first tried searching for Ruki/Ryou fics, there only about 5 fics about them! Now, I think there's like over 30 Ryuki fics. I hope there's more to come in the future~! ^_^ 


End file.
